Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. “Kevin,” Macy asked through gritted teeth. “Why do you insist on wearing your pants so damn tight?” One-shot.


_Shirley and I had a conversation earlier about the Jonas Brothers and their purity rings and how there are no guys as good as that in reality.  
It got me thinking ... (I know. Dangerous.)  
If it's impossible for guys to really be that pure then what's really in their heads...?_

**Lead Us Not, Into Temptation.**

Macy bit her lip and forced her eyes upward. Kevin was talking to her about a new song. But Macy wasn't focused on Kevin's words. Or even Kevin's mouth. She was using all her inner strength to keep her eyes up. He had to didn't he? He just _had_ to constantly wear jeans like that. And was it just her or did they seem to be getting increasingly tighter by the day? Not that she'd noticed.

Usually she's pretty good at keeping her eyes up. Usually she's pretty good at listening to him.

But that's because they're not usually alone.

Nick or Joe or Stella is usually standing within a considerable distance and unknowingly keeping Macy from -

"Macy?" Kevin asked.

"Hum?" Macy's eyes snapped up. Damnit, she'd been staring again. And this time without noticing.

Maybe if she looked around the upstairs of the firehouse she could keep her eyes from him.

She'd only been here a couple of times so looking around is a plausible, explainable thing to be doing, right?

Why, oh, why did they have to be alone?

Couldn't _someone_ else be there? A parent? Even Frankie?

But then, why, oh, why, did Kevin choose pants like that?

Why, oh, why did he _always_ choose pants like that?

I mean, seriously, how does he wear underwear under something that _tight_?

Does he even-

OH GOD! No! Macy! Bold! Don't think like that! You were raised better!

"A-are you okay?" Kevin asked her.

He gulped, noticing she was doing it again.

Biting her lip.

What he would give to-

KEVIN! Seriously! Have some respect!

"Sorry, Kev…what were you saying?"

What was he saying? He couldn't remember…

"Uh, so…" Damnit. "Biology…" He trailed.

The reason she was here was tutor him in Biology and Math.

Not for him to think how her eyes were his favourite shade of his favourite colour.

Everything he liked best was that kind of brown.

Chocolate.

His teddy bear.

His favourite guitar.

Coffee.

His bed sheets.

Haha. That's funny. Macy's eyes matched his bed-

AGH!

He swallowed trying, to think of something to take his mind off the current thoughts running through his brain.

_Our Father, who art in Heaven…_

"What, um, what chapter?"

Macy was confused. How did he even sit down?

Or stand?

Or walk?

Or do his amazing flips on stage?

He must be pretty damn flexible.

OH DEAR GOD!

Macy felt her face redden.

"I don't know. Mr Taylor just said to learn chapter seven because he couldn't teach it."

Macy nodded, opening the book.

Ready for the irony?

"The Reproductive System."

Kevin's eyes widened and Macy shut the book as fast as she could.

"M-maybe M-math would be better…" She stuttered.

_Or, _Kevin thought. _We could just not do homework at all…_

Then he shut his eyes, trying to remember why he had allowed his parents to leave him alone in a house with Macy.

What were they thinking?

Yeah. Blame the parents.

It's their fault he has a crush on the person sitting so close he could-

Oookaay. Moving on.

Macy studied his jeans again, while his eyes were closed.

She began to wonder if they were really made out of Denim.

Or were they made out of something stretchy that just _looked_ like Denim?

Just how stretchy were they?

She tried to shake the thought.

Perhaps it would be better to _not_ test that theory.

"Kevin?" She heard her self asking. He didn't answer.

He just kept his eyes shut.

"Kevin?" She asked a little louder.

Kevin crossed his legs.

Okay. That was it. She had to know.

"Kevin?" She asked through gritted teeth. He opened his eyes upon hearing her tone. "Why do you insist on wearing your jeans so damn tight?"

Kevin blinked.

Macy inwardly cursed herself.

Way to make the moment more awkward than it already was Misa! Way to go!

"Macy?" Kevin asked, also through gritted teeth. She raised her eyebrows. "Why do _you_ insist on constantly biting your lips?"

Macy noticed for the first time that she did, in fact, have her top teeth pressed firmly down on her bottom lip.

"To keep myself from looking at your jeans…" She muttered.

Kevin smirked. "Well, maybe I wear the jeans just to see you bite your lip…"

Macy blushed.

So did Kevin.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Macy smiled up at him.

"Don't be." She shook her head slightly and Kevin got the smell of her shampoo which almost made his mouth water. "Is there a particular reason as to why you do that?" It was her turn to smirk.

Kevin shrugged.

Macy giggled and Kevin opened the Math book.

"Addition of imaginary numbers." He announced.

Macy burst out laughing.

Kevin cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry." She mumbled, trying to hold in the laughter.

Kevin closed the book.

"Well," He sighed. "If we can't do Math or Biology, what do we do?"

Macy bit her lip. She could think of something.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Right. That's it." He said dramatically before pulling her into a kiss.

He felt her smile against his lips and took that as his all clear.

He was going to have to do some serious repenting.

* * *

_What? They can't be **that** **pure** even, dare I say it? Kevin.  
You know, our teacher in third year wouldn't teach us chapter seven. Only I didn't have a Kevin to teach it to me. I had to read it myself. Fun.  
Hehe. I'm bold. I should be writing things like this.  
It does make you think though... **Why are their jeans so damn tight if they've got those rings stuck to their fingers? That's just way to flirtatious to be an accident.  
**I promise I won't ever write something like this ever again. I'm sorry. But it had to be done.  
Later dudes. :)_

PS. If you take the first letter of each of the words in the sentence of the title and ad I C it spells LUNITIC. Cool, huh?


End file.
